


Conman

by SiennahRobek



Category: Breaking Grace, Ethereal Universe - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: Breaking Grace - Freeform, Ethereal Universe, F/M, Family, Gen, Violence, bird kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennahRobek/pseuds/SiennahRobek
Summary: Zarek Raffaelli has been a lot of people. This is what it is like to be him.





	Conman

**Author's Note:**

> Zarek is probably my most developed character and although this is all I spit out (I normally dont write in second person) and I don’t reallt like it, there are certain aspects and give a look on the character.

This is what it is like to be Zarek Raffaelli. 

Your lungs are broken. 

At least, that is what you think. And it’s what the doctors say, although not so blatantly. You don’t have asthma but for whatever reason, your small breaths can’t seem to take in enough oxygen for your body. Blows to the chest- of any kind- make it feel like you’re dying. You can’t breath, only tiny little hiccups are allowed past, just enough to keep alive. 

You don’t smoke but sometimes it seems that way. 

You spend a lot of time coughing. But you cover it up the best you can. There is no need to give people more ammunition against you. 

You have a family. But then again, not really. They are your blood and you love them with all your being and you would hurt and kill and destroy and die for them but they aren’t exactly your family. 

You aren’t like them. 

—

 

This is what it is like to be Operative Redtail. 

You can fly but it’s not that big of a deal.  
There is always blood on your feathers and knuckles. Scars criss cross on your hands and you’re pretty sure they are permanently stained a lighter hue of the color of blood. Your blood. Their blood. It doesn’t matter. 

You are angry. You don’t really know why. You are angry at the world, at your blood, at your victims. You are just so angry and things blow up. They blow up in your hands; at your slightest touch. You wonder how angry you have to be to blow yourself up. 

It can’t be that hard. 

—

This is what it is like to be Messer. 

You can’t fly anymore. 

You think you took the act for granted but it’s not really that you miss it. It’s the feel, the symbolism. The warmth and comfort of thick feathers and bony wings. Your wings were something else. Yes, a mode of transportation, but flight wasn’t all that of a thing for you. 

Others liked to fly; that was a thing, but for you, it was something else. It was the wings themselves that meant everything. 

You’re not as angry. Or you are but now you can control it so much better. Things don’t blow up in your hands anymore. Your ability to detect a lie is unparalleled. Your lying, a little less so. 

His name is Logan and he is such a dark creature with the brightest and most mischievous smirk. He is washed in so much blue; light, dark, vibrant. He knows your lies but doesn’t call you out. It’s just a warm smile and a nod with a soft “sure, pop chock.”

You love him.  
He’s your family. 

You just don’t know what that means yet. 

—

 

This is what it is like to be Zarek Raffaelli. 

You have a handful of kids even though you have never been married. You didn’t plan for this, aren’t even sure if ever really wanted this but you wouldn’t trade it for anything. They just kind of appear randomly from nowhere with dark pasts and so many types of scars and you think that must be the most fitting thing in the world because no one has more scars and a darker past than you. You understand. 

You used to plan for everything. Nothing had ever fazed you before. 

But you didn’t plan for these kids, for this life. You didn’t think you’d ever be the guy conning conmen. You didn’t think you’d ever have a normal girlfriend, much less a family; much less kids. 

Then again, Claire isn’t precisely normal. And that’s more than okay. 

You were never normal to begin with. 

You love her more than anything. You are learning what family means by the days, the hours, the minutes. Suddenly, you realize, you have so much family now. 

Logan. 

Adrian. 

Claire. 

Miles. (Reluctantly, you suppose. You aren’t always completely sure about him yet. You’re still trying to figure him out but after that whole thing with Vayne, you know you’d do anything for him. Not just because he is your lover’s brother) 

Tricia.

Nikolai. 

Tanvi. (Although she would never admit it, she’s so angry and you know it. Understand it.) 

Viria. 

Alex. 

Annora. 

Orion. 

Vin. (the others may be your kids but he’s your son. There’s a difference and no difference at all. There is no helping it. He is yours.) 

You’re wary about the term of friends, as everyone has always had labels to you, something to keep you distant and organized. People just keep poking and prodding about who you are and what you want. 

Maybe one day you will use the term but for now family is all you can handle. 

It’s all you want. 

 

*****

 

“I don’t need love,” you mutter under your breath, momentarily letting your eyes flicker closed. “Just like I don’t need to live.” 

“What do you need then?” 

“Just somebody to die for.”


End file.
